Defender
by Yusagi
Summary: Chapter 2: arriving home...Part of an odd couple self challenge... What if Zarbon were revived? And all chaos broke out? And what if a lone blonde stayed with him to the end? Rating subject to change.
1. Return

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
AN: More of my self-challenge....0.0 I hope to achieve the hight of non-yaoi/yuri oddity soon...thus I strive to find couples not even considered by Different Dragonball.....so....any suggestions would be nice....  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Defender  
  
Chapter 1: Return.  
  
The bloodied man stumbled up from the ruins of the cliff.  
  
Slowly, he shifted his gaze from his left to his right, taking in the sight of it all, emerald sky, turquise grass...yes...he knew this place all TOO well...this had been the place he died....  
  
Then how was he living now?  
  
He dusted off his tattered and ruined cloak, he noticed a storm rolling in the distance....a storm like that could not be natural...so he decided that's where that traitor, Vegeta, must be.  
  
Now the choice was..did he attack him now? Or wait?  
  
Unconsciously, he glanced in the sky, then spat a violent curse...the bloody three suns of this planet made it impossible for him to tell whether he's been dead mere moments, or for days....only the continued existance of this planet proved that it had not been long.  
  
" Still...I daren't return to master Frieza unprepared...." He reasoned...he had died once already, and he was in no hurry to experience such a thing again...yet it seemed no choice but to after Vegeta...perhaps his head would help appease the wrath of his master, that, beside the final dragonballs.  
  
" Then it's decided." He muttered to himself, begining to fly in all haste towards the disturbance.  
  
But, what if Master Frieza was there? No...he would only turn back if he were...no danger....  
  
Suddenly, golden oblivion encompassed him, litterally blowing him to peices.  
  
' I'm dying again..' Was his last thoughts, before blackness consumed me, and then he was lying on his back, in severe pain.  
  
Staring up at a blue sky, through a thick canopy of GREEN leaves...  
  
Where was he?  
  
He tried to sit up, but pain shot through him, causing him to fall, uncerimoniously, back to the ground with a thump, and a loud yelp.  
  
How could so much of himself hurt so much...all at once?!  
  
He forced himself to take deep-measured breaths...he would pull through this.....find out where he was...and kill Vegeta.  
  
" And who are you?" Came a cold voice from slightly above his head.  
  
He turned his head slightly, causing jolts of pain to sear through him to look at his assualter.  
  
A very tall , blonde, woman, was glaring down at him, peircing, icy-blue eyes looked down at him, as if weighing whether it would be worth it to kill him or not.  
  
He swallowed painfully, and managed a hoarse whisper, tinged with the panic he felt, " Wh-wh-wh-wh-who are you???"  
  
A small look of surprise registered on her face, as if she was startled that he did not instantly recognise her.  
  
Not a good sign.  
  
Her surprise melted into a small smirk, " You can just call me death."  
  
Swallowing nervously, he pleaded pitifully for his life, " Please...don't...don't kill me..."  
  
Surprisingly, her malivolent smirk faded, and she leaned down to say, " I'll just leave you to my brother......He'll have fun, no doubt."  
  
He really didn't like the sound of this brother.....  
  
" Please don't...." He begged, he'd rather be killed outright than be 'played with' first....  
  
She made a disgusted face, then finally sighed, and said, " Oh fine, if it will shut you up....but I must know your name."  
  
" I-I-It's....Zarbon..." He said, teeth nearly chattering with anxiety.  
  
" Hm." She said, crossing her arms, " Well....since I'm not going to kill you yet....why should you call me death?"  
  
Confused on whether that question was rhetorical, Zarbon remained silent.  
  
" Yes, yes, you can cann me 18....if I speak to you first, anyway." She said, smirking.  
  
With that, she hefted him lightly over her slim shoulder and carried him off.  
  
Where was he going?.....He was none-too-pleased with how she carried him, either....  
  
He suppressed a sigh, what had he got himself into???  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I know, very short, but it's a vague idea, what do you think?  
  
R&R  
  
Yusagi Sombermoon 


	2. Plaything

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or we'd have seen the rest of Trunks' alternate future and not just gotten a simple 'era of terror'

Heyyy…an idea for a new fic! Coolies!

AN: VV It's been a long time since I updated…but with this handy-dandy CPU we found in the trash, and some friendly floppies, my updating should actually pick up again! Yes, it's about time we got some floppies! Blegh.

BTW: Word freaking rocks. Automatic Grammatik, auto spell-checker auto-correct, auto-complete, auto-SAVE... XD awesomeness. Although I could see why auto save could forseeably be trouble—I'll have to remember to 'save as' a temporary document when making experimental changes…

* * *

_Defender _

**Chapter 2: _Plaything_**

He was not certain if it was a matter of minutes or hours before they reached their destination, as he was unexplainably drained, and therefore passed out not long after his highly undignified trip began.

The floor awakened him unceremoniously, when his unfriendly escort decided she was done carrying him. Rubbing his head dazedly, he looked up at his blonde captor. She looked none-too-pleased with his falling asleep.

"Welcome home." She said flatly. "You'll have to wait until my brother gets here before I decide what to do with you."

And so, he was fated to meet this unpleasant brother after all…at least he would not be completely alone against this brother's 'mercies' this time…hopefully.

Quickly, he took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a simple log cabin. Nothing but a wooden door and a thin pane of glass from the lone small window dared bar his escape from the small and sparsely furnished room the woman had thrown him in.

_No. _He corrected, alarm and irritation mixing as one in his thoughts. _There is some strange energy barrier surrounding it…_

He did not want to think about what would become of him if he tried to pass through the barrier.

He did not have long to sit and think, however, as the infamous brother soon returned.

----

He was a strange creature. Bizarre blue-green skin, emerald hair…and those clothes! He was like no other creature she had seen before…he even spoke in an unfamiliar accent.

He was very interesting indeed.

She pursed her lips into a disappointed frown. Her brother would not agree, he only cared about guns and cars—just like a human male! Although it was unlikely she would ever tell him that.

Perhaps she could convince him not to kill the thing immediately… after all… _whatever _it was, it _could not _be human.

_And… _She added mentally. _The only way he's this far behind is if he got sidetracked…probably to go off to_

_kill some more humans…maybe that will satisfy him enough so he won't kill our 'guest'._

As she was still considering what and what not to say to her unstable—and slightly hyperactive—brother, he arrived. It was as she was leaning back in her plush recliner when he decided to burst in, looking slightly ruffled.

"_Where were you!_" He hissed, slamming the door behind himself. "I hate it when you run on ahead!"

"And I hate it when you slam the door." 18 retorted coolly. "You'll break it."

"You should have seen it!" Her brother laughed, changing the subject. "The humans made a little refuge…there must have been _fifty _women and children all huddled in there, _waiting _to be killed!"

"Was there anyone _important _there?" 18 asked flatly, not nearly so thrilled with the mindless killing of _more _humans as her brother was.

"No." He sighed, his glee momentarily deflated. "Not that I could tell."

After a moment, 18 decided not to ask her brother if he had bothered to check _before _reducing whatever shelter he had found them in, to rubble.

"What's in the room?" Her brother asked suddenly. "My Christmas presents?"

"I don't believe I could fit an entirely new city to destroy in that shiny new car you'd wreck on the first day." 18 said dryly. "I would fret too much about trying to fit another .45 in it might break something before you had the chance to do it."

"How thoughtful of you, sis." He replied. "I only planned on getting you a new outfit or two."

"Coming from you? Another blood-stained outfit is _just _what I need." 18 snorted. "Besides, I thought you were planning simply to kill an extra amount of humans to celebrate."

"No, that's my New Years resolution."

"Amazing. It may be the only one you actually _keep_."

"Now, what _is _behind door number one?" He insisted. "I sense energy…a life-force…maybe a human for my birthday?"

"No, 17, it's not a human."

"What? You get a _dog?_"

"No."

"You know I hate these 20 question things, 18!" 17 whined."Maybe I'll go see for myself."

"It's just someone I picked up along the way." She sighed, standing up.

"You can't just 'pick someone up', 18!" He cried, "Let me kill it!"

"No! You can't!" She growled, her patience wearing thin. "He doesn't even know where he is, he passed out on the way. Not that it would matter, since he doesn't even know who we are!"

"What? Did he fall and hit his head?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I don't think he's human."

"Not human?" He said, genuinely confused.

"Yes, he's very interesting." 18 nodded. "And no—before you even ask—you can't kill him and dissect him!"

"Ohh…well, at least let me _see _him!"

"No!"

"C'mon! Lemme see! Lemme _see_!"

"Alright!" 18 snapped, annoyed at how childish her twin could be. "With your _eyes_, not your _hands_. Go

take it some food."

He made a sour face. "I don't want to do _that_! I just want to look!"

"He's _my _plaything! You abide by _my _rules with him!" 18 ordered. As much as she hated to sink to his level, she doubted he would understand anything else. "You _break _all yours!"

He smirked. "Well, that's true, I guess."

"Like I said, don't _touch _him!"

"Why?"

"If you touch him, you'll _break _him!"

"Oh…all right…"

---

He frowned as he stood in front of the mysterious door, his sister always sapped the fun out of things…but he _had _to check this new toy out!

Sullen blue eyes turned toward him as he opened the door—he really _was not _a human! Carefully, he closed the door behind him, and spoke. "So…what _are _you?"

He gave 17 a blank look and spoke in a strange accent. "_What _am I?"

"Yeah, you're definitely not _human_, soo…"

The creature stared off into nothing for a moment, then said, "I don't remember anymore."

"Aww…so you're just another amnesiac with fancy clothes?"

"What?"

"Man…that bites." He complained. "18 got me all worked up over _nothing_."

"Nothing?" The man asked indignantly, as if trying to muster up some remnant of pride.

"Whatever, go ahead and eat." 17 said, turning toward the door. "Don't worry, 18 would kill me if you turned up dead."

---

King Yemma, lord of the over world, frowned as he looked at his paper work. Where was Zarbon? The little guy had snuck out during a mass-revive wish, but hewas _sure _he had nailed him with a 'Divine Blast' before he could get anywhere.

Yet, the line was empty for once, and not a trace of Zarbon remained on the records.

_What did he do?_

CH END

* * *

**AN: **Alrighty then, finally got this one up! I do so enjoy 17 and 18's banter. I wonder if you've guessed where Zarbon went yet. Originally, I planned something else, but I realized that severely limited the time I would have—_and _I would be stuck with 16, who's really not as fun. (What can I say? I'm an accuracy freak.)

The true question now is…will I update this millennium or the next.

-Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
